1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral calculating apparatus for plotting a plurality of data and for performing a definite integral calculation based upon a curve obtained from the plotted data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various compact electronic calculators having an integration function have been practically used. One of these compact electronic calculators is known from, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,263 entitled "CALCULATOR HAVING INTEGRATING FUNCTION", issued on Aug. 9, 1983 to Ito, assigned to Casio Computer Co., Ltd.
As an integration function employed in such compact electronic calculators, a function formula is inputted and a definite integral is calculated with respect to this inputted function formula.
However, the above-described conventional compact electronic calculators have the following problem that no integral value can be obtained with respect to such data that a function formula is not previously known, for example, data on experiments, a function formula of which is not previously known.